La Excepción
by Little-Gabbe
Summary: Bella es una chica que salía con los hombres equivocados, ¿Que sucederá cuando conozca a Edward, un mujeriego sin remedio, y le dé consejos sobre como tratar a los hombres? OS/TH. Regalo para Edward's in the air.


**Crepúsculo no me pertenece; esta historia está inspirada en la pareja Alex&Gigi de la película: A él no le gustas tanto.

* * *

**

**-La Excepcion-**

_"And i've always lived like this k__eeping a comfortable, distance...Cos none of it was ever worth the risk, but_

_you are the only exception"_  
**  
**

**De cita en cita.**

BPOV

Los dedos de mi mano derecha se tamborileaban en la mesa al ritmo de la canción que sonaba en el restaurant/bar. Hoy parecía ser una noche tranquila para el local porque eramos pocas las personas que estábamos cenando. Me encontraba sola en una mesa para dos; esperando a que mi 'cita' regresara del baño.

Tyler Crowley era un tipo agradable, simpático y de mi tipo (y no, mi tipo no es todo lo que tenga pantalones). Así que cuando Jessica, una compañera de trabajo, me arregló una cena con él, no dudé en decirle que sí. Además, estaba en la peligrosa edad de 25 años y tenía planeado casarme antes de los 30, pero mi vida amorosa había estado bastante escasa; así que cuando encontraba la oportunidad de conseguir pareja no la desaprovechaba; quien sabe, tal vez algo bueno salga de esta cita, o de alguna otra de las 6 que había tenido esta semana.

"Oye cariño, lo siento pero me tengo que ir. Recibí una llamada urgente mientras estaba en el baño" ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que Tyler había regresado.

"Esta bien no te preocupes, nos vemos luego" dije esperando que dijera que sí, me había agradado bastante y podría hasta ser el amor de mi vida.

"Claro Bella, yo te llamó okay. Nos vemos" me dio un beso en la mejilla y se dirigió hacia la salida del restaurant/bar; miré hacia la mesa, con los platos casi vacíos de nuestra cena y en ese momento algo hizo clic en mi cabeza. ¡Maldita sea! ¡No le di mi número!

Ahora tendría que buscar la manera de encontrarlo, no podía dejar pasar una oportunidad para encontrar a mi alma gemela ¿verdad?

Mientras me dirigía a mi auto iba pensando en todas las maneras posibles para averiguar su número sin parecer una loca o psicópata acosadora.

_¿Cuántos Tyler Crowley podían haber en la sección amarilla?_

**One night stand**

EPOV

"¡Pasa!" grité en respuesta a los golpes que habían dado en la puerta de mi oficina.

"Eddie, cariño ¿hay alguna razón especial por la que me hayas puesto en el mismo turno que tú y no en el que siempre me toca?" levanté la mirada para ver a Laureen, la host(*) moviendo las cejas insinuantemente.

"No Laureen, lo hice porque Angela está enferma y necesitaba que alguien la cubra".Sabía que era una mala idea salir con ella, no era de las que entienden cuando las cosas son de una noche y ya, pero ese día ya tenia unas cervezas encima y no pensé antes de actuar.

"Bueno pero quizá después de cerrar podamos ir a mi departamento a tomar unas copas" me dijo mientras jugaba con un mechón de su rubio cabello, teñido

"Cariño" intenté ser cortés pero sincero "la pasé muy bien el miércoles pero el trabajo me deja agotado, ya sabes que he estado cubriendo el puesto de barman que esta vacante y no creo estar disponible dentro de bastante tiempo".

Laureen asintió con una mueca y salió de mi oficina cerrando la puerta de un golpe. Al parecer si había entendido mi indirecta.

No sé que estaba pensando cuando salí con ella, además de que es mi empleada no estaba interesado en algo mas que un encuentro casual, una noche "agradable" y un adiós por la mañana; y sabía que Laureen iba a querer más que eso. Suspiré, me levanté de mi silla y me dirigí al bar para atender la barra; necesitaba contratar más personal, urgentemente.

**Camino al altar**

BPOV

"¡Te ves hermosa Alice!" mi mejor amiga se veía despampanante en su vestido de novia, que ella misma había diseñado. Su vestido era strappless entallado al estilo sirena y lleno de pedrería en el corsé. Realmente se veía hermosa.

Suspiré sonoramente, ¿algún día sería yo quien estuviera a punto de casarse?

Las posibilidades de que eso sucediera parecían tan lejanas…

"No me digas que estás pensando en el idiota de tu última cita ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Derek?" me dijo Rosalie mientras salía del probador, con el vestido de las damas en el brazo.

"¡Oh Alice estas impresionante!" dijo Rose mientras se acercaba a sentarse a mi lado, yo ya me había probado el vestido de dama de honor, y solo estaba contemplando el reflejo de Alice con la mirada perdida.

"No estoy pensando en él okay. Hasta yo reconozco que el tipo era un imbécil" y era verdad, no se que estaba pensando en salir con él. Tal vez me impresionó el que fuera doctor o que tenia un…

"¡No se que estabas pensando cuando aceptaste salir con él Bella! Rose y yo te lo advertimos, no todos los doctores son McDreamy o McSteamy(*)…"

"Ahhh" las tres suspiramos cuando Alice mencionó aquellos nombres. Debía admitir que el que encima se llamara Derek me había hecho ilusión. ¡Diablos, debería dejar de ver el prime time, me esta haciendo adicta a hombres inexistentes!

"Bueno, y ¿quien es el siguiente en tu lista Bella? ¿El tipo con el que saliste hace una semana?" me preguntó Rosalie sacándome de mis pensamientos.

"Mike Newton, sí, me pareció agradable, ya sabes digno de una segunda cita…"

"¡Pero no te ha pedido una segunda cita! Ese es el punto" me interrumpió Alice, pero en estos tiempos las mujeres podemos invitar a salir a los chicos _¿no?_

"Ya lo sé, por eso estoy planeando un encuentro sorpresa, ya sabes topármelo por casualidad en el "Blue Note", Mike me dijo que iba allí a tomar una copa después del trabajo.

"Bella, ¡estas loca! Pareces desesperada" Alice veía a Rosalie como buscando apoyo a su argumento y ella no tardó en hacerle caso.

"Alice tiene razón Bella, el hombre de tu vida llegará cuando menos te lo esperes, no necesitas andar buscándolo como una loca desesperada y obsesionada con casarse"

"Es que ustedes no entienden mi situación, creen que sí pero no lo hacen. Claro, como tú Alice, estas a unos meses de casarte con el amor de tu vida, que te recuerdo, no estarías probándote tu vestido si no lo hubieras perseguido una semana para saber su número" ¡Ja! ¿Quien es la acosadora ahora? "Y tu Rose, Emmett te acaba de proponer matrimonio y cuando lo conociste hace años primero pensaste que era un idiota" aunque sigue siéndolo, en el buen sentido claro "y terminaste enamorada de él. Así que si quiero perseguir a Mike Newton porque creo que tiene potencial para ser mi futuro marido ¡deberían apoyarme y dejarme en paz! O que es lo que quieren ¿Qué me pase en mi departamento las noches teniendo citas con los hombres de las series de televisión?" Rosalie y Alice me miraban atónitas y con expresiones indescifrables en sus rostros; me tomó unos segundos recuperar la respiración después de mi largo discurso, así que toda la tienda se quedó en silencio. Eché una mirada alrededor solo para encontrarme las expresiones divertidas de las personas que trabajaban ahí y dos o tres clientes.

¿Por qué no puedo revelarme contra Alice y Rose en casa? Suspiré.

**Primer encuentro**

EPOV

Era jueves por la noche y el bar estaba bastante tranquilo, sin embargo hoy no tenia cabeza para tratar con nóminas y cuentas así que fui a atender la barra.

Amaba mi trabajo, a pesar de que me daba mis dolores de cabeza; era mi bebé, la relación "amorosa" más duradera que había tenido en mi vida. Había empezado desde cero, con un local casi totalmente destruido por un incendio; y con mucho trabajo y un gran descenso a mi cuenta bancaria se convirtió en el "Blue Note" desde hace dos años y, no me puedo quejar, le va bastante bien.

Después de haber servido unos cuantos tragos, todos en la barra estaban bastante relajados así que me apoyé en uno de los barriles de cerveza y me dispuse a observar el bar. Ya había distinguido a varias posibles "citas" para está noche cuando una castaña se sentó en frente de mí y se acomodó en la barra.

"¿Qué te ofrezco?" pregunté a la chica y cuando levantó su mirada pude observarla mejor, ojos chocolate, rostro en forma de corazón, cabello castaño y largo; sencilla y linda.

"¡Oh! Un, un mojito estaría bien mientras espero" dijo ligeramente ruborizada; así que esperaba a alguien.

"¿Una cita candente?" le sonreí mientras le preparaba el trago.

"Oh, mmm, no diría 'candente', Newton y yo solo hemos salido una vez…" murmuró.

"Espera, ¿Mike Newton?" ¿que haría una chica como ella saliendo con ese imbécil? Para mi desgracia, Newton era mi vecino y tenía que soportarlo en los pasillos del complejo de apartamentos donde vivía y cuando se paseaba por aquí de lunes a miércoles; pero hoy es jueves, él nunca se aparece por aquí un jueves.

"Sí, Mike Newton ¿lo conoces?" me preguntó la chica mientras levantaba la mirada de su bebida.

"Sí, lo conozco" _desafortunadamente_ "Pero los jueves no se aparece por aquí, ¿quieres que le llame?" el muy idiota era capaz de dejarla plantada, lo sabía, pero ni siquiera había alcanzado el auricular del teléfono cuando prácticamente la chica había volado sobre la barra haciéndome señas con las manos.

"No, no ¡no!" gritó y su rostro adquirió una tonalidad de rojo que estaba seguro nunca había visto.

"Cuando dije que esperaba a alguien, mas bien era algo así como un encuentro casual" dijo y se veía ¿avergonzada? Me le quedé viendo en espera de una explicación un poco mas clara.

"Sí veras, es que andaba por esta zona y pensé en pasar a ver si estaba por que tenía que entregarle algo muy importante" la castaña se removió en su asiento para buscar algo en su bolso, esperé pacientemente para ver que era lo que con tanta urgencia necesitaba entregarle a Newton.

"Aquí esta; esto, necesitaba entregarle esto" suspiró mientas me mostraba un bolígrafo. ¿Era eso lo que tenía que entregarle? ¿Me estaba bromeando? Tomé la pluma de su mano y la observé.

"Sony" leí en el bolígrafo ¿tenías que devolverle una pluma publicitaria? me le quedé viendo con expresión de incredulidad en espera de una mejor explicación. La castaña bajó su cabeza y suspiró, cuando volvió a mirarme estaba totalmente ruborizada.

"Soy Bella" dijo y extendió su mano. La tomé y me presente.

"Edward" respondí, aun esperando su respuesta sobre su encuentro con Newton.

"Mira, salí con Mike la semana pasada, pero él no me ha llamado y pensé en que tal vez podría encontrármelo aquí" contestó. Admito que para ese momento yo ya la estaba viendo como si tuviera tres cabezas. ¿Quién perseguía a un imbécil como él?

"Mmm, mejor me voy" habló bajito y con la cara totalmente sonrojada.

"Espera, quédate un momento" ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo? "Te invito un trago" y ella se volvió a sentar. Tenía una extraña sensación de que debía conocer a esta chica.

"A ver, ¿cuando saliste con Mike Newton? le pregunté.

"La semana pasada" contestó mientras tomaba un sorbo de su trago.

"Y no te ha llamado desde entonces ¿cierto?" dudé.

"No, por eso decidí venir a ver si casualmente lo encontraba" Bella se sonrojó y agachó la mirada.

La observé detenidamente, parecía una buena chica, así que no sabía porque razón estaba detrás de un tipo que ni siquiera le había llamado.

"Pero si él no te llamó es por algo ¿no crees?" le contesté.

"Puede que haya perdido mi número, o tal vez perdió su celular, o se hecho a perder o atropellaron a su perro…"

"Bella" la interrumpí. "Si un tipo no te ha llamado a la semana que salieron, es porque no quiere volver a salir contigo"

"¿A sí, como puedes estar tan seguro? Refutó.

"Porque soy hombre, y cuando los hombres no queremos salir con alguien, no le buscamos" le aseguré.

"Pero mi amiga salió con un tipo que nunca llamó, ella lo busco por todos lados hasta que un día se topo con él, él había perdido su teléfono y por eso nunca le llamó y ¿sabes que? ellos terminaron casándose" Bella, para este momento, ya estaba refunfuñando. No quería ser rudo con ella, pero al parecer iba a tener que ser algo directo, ¿Por qué las mujeres piensan asi?

"Mira Bella, tu amiga es una tonta, y ella fue la excepción"

"Aja, ¿y si yo tambien soy la excepción? Ella se cruzó de brazos y se quedó mirándome esperando mi respuesta.

"No, no lo eres, tú eres la regla, y la regla es que si un chico no te llama, es porque no quiere llamarte"

"¿Enserio? Dijo y aunque pensé que estaba siendo sarcástica su mirada me demostró lo contrario, de verdad la había bajado de la nube y aunque por un momento me sentí mal, ella tenía que saber la verdad de las cosas.

"Siempre" le contesté.

Después de aquella plática, nuestro tema de conversación se fue a terrenos menos peligrosos, platicamos de nuestros gustos y algunas cosas de nuestras vidas. Me contó sobre su trabajo en una agencia publicitaria y hasta supe que su mejor amiga estaba por casarse; yo le conté sobre mi bar y mi pequeña pasión por la música; terminamos intercambiando números, lo cual no tengo idea de que me llevó a hacerlo, y quedamos en platicar otro día.

Cuando ella se fue, la contemplé alejarse viéndose pensativa, y yo regresé al trabajo.

Por suerte era jueves y el bar, a punto de cerrar, estaba tranquilo.

**El inicio de una teoría.**

BPOV

"Te digo que este chico, Edward, me abrió los ojos" les insistí a mis amigas.

"Pero si solo lo has visto una vez" dijo Alice.

Estábamos en mi departamento cenando comida china frente a la televisión y estaba contándoles a Rose y Alice sobre mi nueva teoría.

"Sí, lo sé, pero hablamos mucho y tiene razón" insistí.

"A ver explícame de nuevo, ¿te dijo que todos los hombres son unos imbéciles?" apuntó Rose.

"No exactamente"

"Claro que no todos los hombres son imbéciles, ¡Jasper no lo es!"

"¡Ni Emmett tampoco!" afirmó Rosalie.

"¡Y nosotras no somos idiotas por estar con ellos, obviamente!" me acusó Alice esperando a que yo replicara y le dijera lo contrario.

"¡Exacto!" grité. "Ustedes son la excepción" las apunté con los palitos chinos. "pero yo, que solo he salido con pura basura, soy la regla" Mis amigas, para este momento tenían cara de confusión total.

"Yo soy la regla; y la regla es que si un chico es una basura, jamás dejará de serlo, que si un chico no me llama, es que jamás lo va a hacer, que si un chico me trata mal, es por que yo no le intereso" dije mientras ponía mis rollitos primavera en la mesa de centro de la sala.

"Por eso es que nunca salía con tipos a los que de verdad les interesara" terminé.

"Como a este tipo, Edward" dijo mi pequeña amiga mientras movía las cejas insinuantemente.

"No, no, no" negué efusivamente. "Edward lo único que hizo fue abrirme los ojos, además él es como mi psicólogo" Reí.

"No niegues que te atrae Bella, por la forma en que lo describiste a de ser todo un espécimen." Rió la rubia.

"Un espécimen que conoce todas las tácticas para enganchar a las mujeres por lo visto" contesté.

"Será lo que sea, pero yo tengo el presentimiento de que algo bueno saldrá de todo esto" murmuró Alice, aunque Rose y yo la escuchamos claramente.

"Oh, no hay que apostar en contra de 'Madame Ali'" dijo Rosalie y las tres comenzamos a reír.

Ya mañana tendría tiempo de pensar si debía de apostar en contra o a favor de mi amiga.

**Happy Hour**

BPOV

"Entonces me topé contigo" indicó. "Y fue lo único feliz del 'Happy Hour' por aquí" murmuró Eric en mi oído. Yo solo atiné a reír algo avergonzada.

"Entonces ¿es la primera vez que vienes a este Bar?" le pregunté.

"Sí, me recomendaron que pasara por aquí, que venían chicas lindas muy seguido y, sabes algo, no se equivocaron" sonrió.

Okay, si eso no era coquetear conmigo entonces yo estaba muy perdida.

"Sería bueno que la próxima vez estemos en un lugar más tranquilo ¿no?, ya sabes para poder platicar mejor" le dije a Eric, a quien había conocido hace una hora en el bar que estaba frente a mi departamento.

Había venido con Alice y Rose al salir del trabajo, pero ellas me habían abandonado apenas Emmett y Jasper vinieron a buscarlas. Así que aquí me encontraba yo, con un chico apuesto con quien podía coquetear libremente.

"Sí, esto estaría bien" sonrió. "Pero ahora mismo me tengo que ir, que tal si me das tu número y yo te marco ¿va?" me dijo.

Buena señal, al menos ya me pidió mi número; saqué de mi cartera una tarjeta y lo apunté.

"Aquí esta, así ya sabes como encontrarme" le coqueteé una vez más.

Entonces Eric sacó una tarjeta de su bolsillo y me la entregó.

"Llámame" me dijo y me dio un beso en la mejilla, para luego comenzar a alejarse.

"¡Hey espera!"Grité. Una duda había empezado a formularse en mi cabeza.

"¿Te llamo o me llamas?" le pegunté. Eric sonrió.

"Ya veremos como sucede" dijo y se alejó de la barra donde habíamos estado platicando.

Mi cabeza comenzó a hacerse bolas. ¿Debía de llamarle o esperaba a que él lo hiciera? ¿Y si él no me llamaba?

Agarré mi bolso y salí del bar para dirigirme al Blue Note, necesitaba hablar con Edward.

.

"Déjame adivinar" Edward puso cara de estar pensando profundamente y luego me dirigió una mirada que no supe descifrar.

"Te dijo que eras lo único feliz del happy hour ¿verdad?" él me miró suspicaz.

¿Como era que sabía a la perfección las técnicas de conquista de los hombres?; a sí, olvidaba que él es tambien un mujeriego.

"Bueno sí, dijo algo parecido" contesté. "Pero me pidió mi número y además estuvo coqueteando toda la noche conmigo"

"Pero tambien te dio su tarjeta ¿o no?" preguntó.

"Sí, pero yo le di la mía primero" aseguré. Entonces Edward agarró la tarjeta que tenía entre mis manos y ante mi mirada asombrada la rompió.

"¡¿Qué diablos haces?!" grité enojada.

"Mira Bella" me apuntó con su dedo índice. "Si este tal Eric quiere salir contigo, te llamará" aseguró. "Pero espero que no lo haga, porque con lo que me dices, ese tipo es un completo imbécil"

"Usa frases muy cliché ¿verdad?" me reí y Edward acompañó a mis risas.

"¿Y tu deberías de aprender a distinguirlas no crees? Edward levantó las cejas y me miró suspicaz.

"Bueno, la próxima vez te llamaré antes de aceptar un trago a cualquier hombre que me invite uno" Dije en broma.

"Hazlo" Edward me guiñó el ojo y se dio la vuelta para hablar con una de las meseras del bar.

Me quedé en shock por un momento. ¿Edward estaba coqueteándome? Bueno aunque después del chico de la hora feliz mejor no apostaba por ello.

"Vamos, James va a cerrar el bar, te acompaño a tu departamento" Edward me sacó de mi trance de un minuto, sacudí mi cabeza para poner mis ideas en orden y ante la mirada burlona de él, me levanté y salimos juntos del Blue Note.

**Corre Bella, Corre**

EPOV

"¡Edward tienes una llamada!" me gritó Paul, uno de los barman que trabajaban para mi.

"Pásala a mi oficina" contesté mientras me encerraba en el cuarto para descansar un rato; me senté en mi sofá y tomé el auricular del teléfono.

"Bueno" murmuré mientras masajeaba mi sien.

"Hey, siento molestarte pero tengo que preguntarte algo" la voz del otro lado de la línea me sorprendió.

"¿Bella?" pregunté.

"Sip, soy yo" rió y el sonido de su voz, sorprendentemente, me relajó.

"Hey ¿me extrañaste?" dije.

"No, de verdad quería hacerte una pregunta" y con esa respuesta mi ánimo decayó.

"Dispara" le contesté sin quedarme de otra.

"Mira, es que conocí a un chico y ahora mismo estamos en su casa" sentí que me hirvió la sangre. "Pero estábamos besándonos y cuando mencioné una segunda cita me dijo que no iba a estar disponible por que se iba de viaje"

"Huye" le contesté.

"Pero ¿Qué tal si de verdad se va de viaje?" murmuró.

"A donde ¿a la Antártica? Existen los celulares Bells" necesitaba asegurarme de que Bella no se quedara con ese tipo, no me inspiraba confianza. En mi cabeza escuché algo como _celoso_ pero no le di importancia.

"A ver espera" me dijo y entonces escuché que gritó algo como: _a donde dices que te vas de viaje_: pero no pude estar completamente seguro.

"Me dijo que a Seattle" murmuró Bella. ¿No va a estar disponible en Seattle? Yo ya conocía esas excusas.

"Corre Bella" simplemente le dije; escuché que suspiró.

"Sabes, últimamente has estado alejando a todos y cada uno de los tipos con los que he intentado salir" me dijo.

"Es que te quiero solo para mí" le contesté medio riendo. No sabía que tanto de broma y verdad habían en mis palabras. Bella solo se rió.

"Por cierto, ¿De donde me estas marcando?" le pregunté.

"Estoy en el baño y por cierto ya tarde demasiado" rió.

"Hazlo sufrir un rato más y luego huye" le dije.

"Okay okay" murmuró. "¿Te veo mañana?"

"Si, yo llevo la comida" Desde que la conocí hace unos dos meses, esta era nuestra rutina, iba a su departamento y veíamos el prime time juntos mientras cenábamos. Éramos amigos, o al menos eso me repetía una y otra vez.

"Vale, gracias Edward, hasta mañana" escuché su voz alegre por el auricular.

"Bye" le contesté y colgué.

Me quedé un rato tratando de ordenar mis ideas antes de regresar al trabajo; pero aún asi, mientras servía tragos y le preguntaba a los clientes si les faltaba algo, mi mente me advertía que aquella chica se estaba volviendo demasiado importante para mí.

Y esta vez, no sabia que hacer al respecto.

**Realize**

BPOV

La campaña publicitaria en la que Rose y yo habíamos estado trabando estos últimos meses estaba llegando a su fin y yo no podía estar mas que contenta.

Últimamente había estado saliendo mucho con Edward, y desde que él había ahuyentado a todos los posibles candidatos para mis citas, no había hecho más que trabajar, ayudar a Alice con los preparativos de su boda y cenar con Edward en mi departamento o el suyo; no es que yo me estuviera quejando, pero pasar mucho tiempo con él había estado haciendo estragos en mi.

"Hey Bells" Rosalie me sacó de mi pequeño trance cuando se sentó frente a mi escritorio.

"¿Alice vendrá por nosotras?" le pregunté a mi rubia amiga.

"Si, iremos a probar los pasteles de boda" rió.

"¿Están hablando de mi?" Alice estaba recargada en el marco de la puerta de mi oficina con aire se suficiencia.

"Ya sabes lo que dicen, 'menciona al diablo y aparecerá' "dijo Rose. Yo solté una carcajada atronadora y no tardaron en acompañarme las dos.

"Aunque saben que de diablo no tengo nada, yo soy puro amor y ternura" dijo Alice poniendo carita de cordero degollado, algo a lo que Rose y yo ya nos habíamos vuelto inmune.

"Ni tu te crees eso" le contesté a Alice.

"Bueno, bueno" Alice se sentó en el sofá que estaba a un lado de mi escritorio y se acomodó para iniciar una plática. Tuve en ese momento el presentimiento de que no saldría viva de esta. Conocía a Alice, y la cara que tenía me estaba empezando a asustar.

"Bella, hay un tema que tenemos que hablar" Estaba muerta, eso era seguro.

"A ver Alice ¿y ahora que hice?" le pregunté.

"El problema no es lo que no hiciste, es lo que no has hecho" dijo Rose.

"Ay no, tu tambien" dije con resignación.

"Sí Bella, las dos tenemos que hablar contigo" apuntó Rose. "Y bien que sabes de que es lo que tenemos que hablar"

"No, no sé" mentí.

"Tu no sabes mentir" dijo Alice. "Así que dime, ¿Qué ha pasado con tu amigo Edward últimamente?"

"Nada, como tú dices, somos amigos" les recalqué a las dos.

"Pero de la amistad al amor solo hay un paso" dijo Rose. "Además, las dos estamos seguras de que él no solo te ve como una amiga"

"¿Ahora me vas a decir que tu tambien tienes premoniciones? Pensé que solo Alice era la psíquica" reí.

"No te burles de mi sexto sentido Bella, además sabes bien que tenemos razón" Se miró amenazadoramente.

"A ti te gusta Edward" dijo Rosalie

"y tu le gustas a él" señalo Alice.

"Así que no se que estas esperando para tirártele encima" Rose como siempre sin una pizca de vergüenza.

"Eso es lo que yo no entiendo. Cuando salías con las basuras que tenías por citas no tenías ningún problema, casi hasta planeabas como sería su boda en la primera cita" Me regañó Alice.

"Pero eso era antes de que Edward me hiciera ver las cosas como son" les dije.

"Además, en caso de que yo sintiera algo por Edward, él es un mujeriego"

"¡Con eso lo dices todo!" gritó Rose. "Claro que sientes algo por él, además, por lo que me has dicho, se ven prácticamente diario, ¿a que hora saldrá con otras si prácticamente de la pasa todo el tiempo contigo?"

"Buen punto" le contesté. "Pero eso no significa que sienta algo más por mi que amistad" les dije, y el pensar en que eso podría ser verdad, me deprimió.

"Mira Bella" me dijo Alice. "Todas las señales están ahí, solo falta que tú las veas"

Yo solo me le quedé viendo sin decir nada

"Vamos que ya es tarde, ya luego seguiremos platicando de esto, hay pasteles por probar" y con eso Alice, seguida de Rose se levantaron y salieron de mi oficina, yo tarde un poco más en levantarme mientras pensaba en lo que habíamos hablado.

¿Qué tan importante sería yo para Edward?

.

Llegué a mi departamento agotado y además con un dolor de estómago producto de comer demasiada azúcar. Tiré mis llaves y mi bolsa al sofá que estaba justo al lado de la puerta y me encaminé a escuchar los mensajes de mi grabadora.

La luz parpadeaba y marcaba que tenía un mensaje nuevo, no me sorprendió que fuera de Edward.

"_Bells, hoy me toca cocinar lo sé, Rentaré la primera temporada de 'The big bang theory'(*) okay. Nos vemos en la noche"._

El mensaje terminó con el característico pip y no pude evitar volver a ponerlo para escuchar de nuevo su voz.

Ya no tenia porque ocultarlo mas, me estaba enamorando de Edward y sabía que ya no tenía remedio.

Me senté en el sofá a descansar un rato antes de empezar a arreglarme. Me fue inevitable no pensar en él, la pregunta de si sentirá lo mismo por mi rondaba por mi cabeza una y otra vez; al igual que las palabras de Rosalie y Alice.

Yo no podría estar segura de si Edward coqueteaba o no conmigo, pero de lo que si estaba segura es que él evitaba a toda costa de que saliera con otras personas, hasta me dijo que me quería para él sola.

¿Necesitaba de alguna señal más? Edward era diferente a todos con los que alguna vez salí, me sentía feliz tan solo de escuchar su voz y amaba estar todo el tiempo con él, además dicen que las mejores relaciones vienen de la amistad, así que ¿Qué tendría que perder con intentarlo? Todo. Pero aún así estaba decidida a hacerlo.

**Mr. Right or Mr. Wrong**

EPOV

"Sheldon es tan gracioso" rió Bella y yo la seguí. Parecíamos dos adolescentes sentados en mi sofá, comiendo frente al televisor y viendo la tele. Pero desde que conocí a Bella prefería mil veces esto a estar en cualquier otro lugar.

"Pobre Penny, lo que tiene que soportar" le dije mientras me giraba para verla.

Bella se giró a verme tambien y por un momento nuestras miradas quedaron enganchadas. Me era imposible dejar de verla a los ojos, y la distancia entre nuestras caras cada vez se hacia mas corta.

Inconcientemente mi mirada se dirigió a sus labios y una nueva necesidad de probarlos se apoderó de mí. No sabía que estaba pasando, quería a Bella, pero no sabía que tanto podría hacerlo. Y si la besaba, todo cambiaría, y por desagracia sabía que no podía tener una relación con ella, yo no era lo que ella buscaba, y no sabía si podría algún día cambiar eso.

Pensé en alejarme y seguir como si nada, pero entonces, sus labios estaban sobre los míos y no pude hacer más que dejar de resistirme a aquella tentación. Pero nuestro beso no duró más que unos segundos, pues yo no podía lastimarla, y sabía que eso era lo que iba a pasar.

Me aleje de ella y la mirada que me dio me hizo sentir mal en ese mismo instante.

"¿Qué pasa? yo sé que tu quieres esto tanto como yo" me dijo.

"Bella, sabes que yo no puedo tener una relación seria. ¿Qué te he dicho desde que nos conocimos?" le dije.

"Pero todas las señales estaban ahí" insistió. Yo no tenía idea de que estaba hablando.

"¿Cuáles señales?" pregunté.

"Que siempre me llamas, me invitas a salir, no dejas que salga con nadie más…"

"No Bella" la interrumpí. Me lleve una mano a mi sien, no sabía a donde se estaba dirigiendo esto hasta que fue muy tarde.

"Yo te dije que si un chico se interesa por ti te lo va a decir" le dije "si, yo sé que te llamé, pero jamás te dije que mi intención era conquistarte. Bella, la pasamos muy bien los dos, ¿no podemos dejarlo ahí?" le pregunté. Sabía que no estaba listo para tener una relación seria, pero tambien sabía que no podía perder a Bella. No ahora.

"Eres un idiota" Bella se levantó del sofá y agarro su bolsa. Yo me quedé estático.

"¿Me escuchaste? Eres un idiota" repitió, me estaba dando la espalda y caminó hasta la puerta de mi apartamento. Cuando se dio la vuelta para mirarme vi que sus ojos estaban reteniendo las lágrimas que luchaban por salir. Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta al verla sí de vulnerable.

"Eres un idiota" volvió a decir. "Por un momento pensé que yo era la tonta, por ver cosas en donde no las hay. Pero no es así, el idiota eres tú por no aceptar tus sentimientos, ¿piensas que ya ganaste porque crees que las mujeres te son imprescindibles? Tal vez yo me exponga demasiado y hasta hago el ridículo cuando demuestro mis sentimientos, como ahora, y que tú, siendo así no sales lastimado. ¿Pero sabes algo Edward? No has ganado. Estás solo. Tal vez acabo de echar mis sentimientos por la borda, pero sé que estoy mas cerca de encontrar el amor que tú, y eres un idiota por no darte cuenta de eso."

Me quedé aún más estático, si es posible, de lo que ya estaba. Escuché la puerta azotarse y después lo único que se oía era el sonido de la televisión.

Cuando al fin pude moverme, llevé las dos manos a mi cara y grité de frustración.

¿Qué había hecho?

.

Una semana había pasado. La semana más larga de mi vida. Había intentado hablar con Bella todos los días, pero, como el cobarde que soy, jamás la fui a ver, y ella no me contestaba ni me devolvía las llamadas. Ya no sabía que hacer, no podía funcionar bien sin Bella en mi vida, y la estupidez que cometí me estaba saliendo cara.

Estaba dando vueltas por todo el bar, no sabía si ponerme a atender la barra o regresar a mi oficina y seguir marcando como loco a Bella, pensé en regresar a la oficina a seguir llamando cuando Laureen me dijo que me estaban buscando dos chicas en la barra. Lo que me faltaba pensé.

Cuando me acerqué a la barra, dos chicas posaron su mirada en mí, una era rubia y se veía que era alta, mientras que la otra tenía el cabello negro corto y parecía ser más pequeña que su compañera.

"Eres Edward verdad" preguntó la rubia, aunque más pareció una afirmación.

"Sí, en que puedo ayudarlas" les dije.

"Venimos a hablarte sobre aquella regla de la que le hablaste a nuestra amiga Bella" apenas la pequeña mencionó el nombre de Bella me agité.

"Somos Alice y Rose, las mejores amigas de Bells" dijo la rubia señalando a la pequeña primero y luego a ella. Yo me quedé callado, ¿que les iba a decir? _Mucho gusto soy Edward el que le rompió el corazón a su amiga_, estaba seguro que eso ya lo sabían.

"Soy Edward, pero eso ya lo saben" dije. "En que puedo ayudarlas" Alice y Rosalie sonrieron.

"Nada más venimos a darte las gracias" Eso sí me tomó por sorpresa. ¿Por qué la rubia decía que me querían dar las gracias?

"¿Las gracias por qué?" les pregunté

"Porque después de lo que paso contigo, Bella ha dejado de salir con pura basura. Ahora es más selectiva con sus citas" Sentí que la sangre me hirvió cuando Rosalie dijo eso.

"Okay" eso fue todo lo que pude decir. Las chicas se levantaron y agarraron sus cosas para irse; pero antes de comenzar a alejarse, la que se llamaba Alice me volteó a ver.

"Hoy tiene una cita, pero si llegas después de las once estoy segura de que te abrirá la puerta" y con eso las dos salieron del bar.

Esta vez, no iba a ser un cobarde, de eso estaba seguro.

**Mi Excepción**

BPOV

Llegué prácticamente corriendo a mi departamento, pues Alice y Rosalie quedaron en visitarme a las once de la noche, para que les contara como me fue en mi primera cita, después del 'incidente'.

Y, aunque no me fue mal, había algo en Jared que no me terminaba de convencer; él no era Edward, y pensar en él me irritaba cada vez más.

Escuché que golpearon la puerta y corrí a abrirle a mis amigas, aunque me detuve unos pasos antes para prepararme mentalmente para la sesión de preguntas a ala que me iban a someter.

Pero nada me hubiera preparado para que al abrir la puerta me encontrara con Edward.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" pregunté. Mi voz sonó fría y distante, pero no podía esperar que lo recibiera como si nada hubiera pasado ¿verdad?

"Vine a devolverte esto" y de su bolsillo sacó la pluma que aquella vez que nos conocimos usé de pretexto para encontrarme con Mike. Una sonrisa intentó asomarse por mis labios pero la retuve a tiempo.

"¿Viniste hasta aquí a las once de la noche para devolverme una pluma?" le pregunté alzando las cejas esperando una respuesta.

"Sí, pensé que debía inventar una gran excusa para venir. Asi se hace ¿no?"Me dijo y sonrió de lado.

"A veces" contesté. Lo vi debatirse en hablar o no, y justo cuando le iba a decir adiós y cerrarle la puerta en la cara comenzó a hablar.

"Bella, escúchame por favor." No me dio tiempo de contestarle porque siguió hablando.

"No puedo dejar de pensar en ti; es un problema. Paso por tu departamento, llamo un montón de veces a tu teléfono, me estoy convirtiendo en..."

"En mí" lo interrumpí sorprendida por su confesión.

"Sí" dijo y sonrió.

"Pero una persona me dijo una vez que si un chico quiere estar con una chica hará que suceda, no importa como" le dije.

"Es verdad" pero antes que siga hablando lo volví a interrumpir.

"Pero cuando me puse en ridículo hace una semana tu no hiciste nada" reclamé.

"Lo sé y lo siento" dijo. "Tenías razón, siempre tuviste razón. Estoy tan acostumbrado a alejar el compromiso con las mujeres que no sabía como se sentía enamorarme de una"

"Sabes, acabó de salir en una cita, y él tal vez pueda ser lo que yo estoy buscando, parece no tener miedo al compromiso y dice lo que siente en el momento que debe"

"Yo puedo hacer eso" me interrumpió.

"Pero no lo hiciste. Esa misma persona me dijo que soy la regla. Que debo de dejar de creer que todo hombre cambiará, que debo de dejar de pensar que..."

Sin dejarme terminar, los labios de Edward me interrumpieron para posarse sobre los míos. Nuestro beso fue urgente, pero sin dejar de ser suave y tierno. Nuestros labios se movieron en un ritmo perfecto, como si darnos un beso fuera tan común. Como si aquel beso de hace una semana fuera nada en comparación a este.

Cuando el respirar nos exigió separarnos pude terminar de decir lo que antes de que Edward me besara no pude.

"Que soy la excepción" murmuré mirándolo a sus ojos y perdiéndome al ver su sonrisa resplandecer.

"Mi excepción" dijo contra mis labios haciéndome sonreír para después fundirnos en uno de los muchos besos que nos quedaban por delante.

Yo era la excepción de Edward y no podía estar más feliz de serlo.

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

Anita de mi corazón, esto es para tí. Sé que me tarde demasiado en subirlo y me meresco la muerte haha, pero aquí está y le hice unos

como la canción de paramore al principio :)

Espero que te guste y pasa tu perfil para que veas lo que escribí :)

TeQiero BFF :D

Gracias por leer, si quieren conocer a Edward's in the air, su link esta en mi perfil, todas sus historias son buenisimas

Un review?

Gracias por leer

LittleGabbe :)


End file.
